1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical card connector, and more particularly to an electrical card connector with a dustproof device.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the development of portable computer, the dimension of the portable computer gets more and more smaller so that the computer needs more memory cards to meet the requirement. Accordingly, the electrical card connectors are widely used in the portable computer. However, the portable computer is often used in outdoor situation, the dust easily enters into the interior of the portable computer through the opening of electrical card connector. Too much dust may influence the work of the portable computer, and even shorten the life of the portable computer. Accordingly, the electrical card connector always has a door for stopping the dust to enter into the interior of the portable computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,368,123 discloses an electrical card connector device with a dustproof device. The dustproof device comprises a frame, a door member assembled on the frame and a pair of holding members extending forwardly from opposite sides of the frame. The electrical card connector device is retained on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) by the holding members. As the holding members are very slim, themselves are easily deformed to influence the work of the device. The electrical card connector device further comprises an ejecting mechanism assembled on one side of the shell. After the ejecting mechanism frequently used, the ejecting mechanism and the shell may be separated each other, and the function of the ejecting mechanism is expired.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved card connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.